


He should have knocked.

by imayneedhelpsendhelp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Mentioned Pidge | Katie Holt, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imayneedhelpsendhelp/pseuds/imayneedhelpsendhelp
Summary: He definitely should have knocked [...]  just as he put his hand on the handle, he heard his name. Being moaned. In Matt's voice.And yeah, to absolutely no one's surprise, as he fully opened the door he saw Matt jerking off.And he said his name.
Relationships: Matt Holt/Keith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	He should have knocked.

He should have knocked. He definitely should have knocked.  
He just got back to the Holt household after he and Pidge's "adventure" in the woods (they thought they saw Mothman hiding around there), and while his friend headed for their videogames in the living room, he decided to go check on Matt.  
After all, they left him home all afternoon alone.  
But, just as he put his hand on the handle, he heard his name. Being moaned. In Matt's voice.  
And yeah, to absolutely no one's surprise, as he fully opened the door he saw Matt jerking off.  
And he said his name.  
Keith blinked a couple times as Matt realized he had stepped in the room, and while the blond haired boy just opened his mouth in confusion Keith started blushing furiously. And blabbering something on the notes of "oh my god" and "sorry". Repeatedly.  
Matt couldn't do much except for waiting for Keith to finish, which he did after a solid two minutes, but that didn't change much.  
"...so, you're just going to stand there and watch?"  
Keith realizes he's been staring at him for a couple minutes now, since he stopped spitting random words out, his cheeks on fire and his hair a complete mess from running around with Pidge.  
But if Keith has to be honest, Matt is looking absolutely godly, as usual, with his eyes half lidded after adjusting to the surprise, his bangs messy on his forehead, and his lips looking deliciously bruised and red. He's shirtless, too, and Keith thinks he has all his freckles memorized by now, too many the nights he spent counting the ones on his shoulders and chest.  
After hearing a small huff of breath he realizes he just stood there doing nothing again, while Matt turns to look down.  
Exactly where Keith wants to be right now.  
So he locks the door behind him, drops his jacket on the floor, and in a couple footsteps he's in front of Matt, right between his legs, as the blond looks up.  
"Huh..?"  
"Shush."  
Keith silences him with a finger on his mouth, dropping to his knees and putting his hair up in a ponytail. He doesn't miss the smirk on Matt's lips, of he mischievous look in his eyes.  
"A single word and you're finishing by yourself."  
Keith tries a stern glance, trying to sound as serious as he can. He doesn't need Matt's remarks right now.  
Just his dick, for the moment.  
He looks down and takes it in his mouth, as the other boy reaches to put a hand in his hair. He likes doing that, Keith noticed.  
As he starts by licking off the length, he can already feel Matt's dick hardening again, taking more space in Keith's mouth.  
He puts a hand around it, stroking gently where his mouth doesn't reach, as his head starts to bob slowly, taking it in and out with a steady rhythm.  
His tongue swirls around from time to time, and in a matter of minutes he has Matt moaning his name between huffs of breath. Definitely his favorite sounds.  
This goes on for a bit, Keith adjusting his rhythm every couple minutes, until he's bobbing pretty fast, his lips starting to redden and his ponytail pretty much dismantled by Matt's hand tugging on it.  
He hears Matt's breath itch a couple times and guesses he's close to finish, as he takes it out of his mouth and licks it all the way up, looking at the boy straight in the eyes.  
And, Keith doesn't have a mirror to check himself but, he's looking pretty fine by the look on Matt's face. He knows how much the blond guy likes his face in this state, always drives him crazy.   
Keith smirks as Matt bites his lip, taking it back in and feeling it hit the back of his throat. Matt tugs on his hair pretty strongly this time, and he comes as Keith licks along the shaft.  
He smirks again around it, and does his best (which is pretty darn good, in his modest opinion) to swallow, as Matt pulls him off, just as some left drops fall on Keith's lips.  
He licks them off and looks up to see a panting and absolutely handsome Matt looking back at him, his lips parted and his eyes glistening with lust as he pretty much eats him with a glance.  
He hums softly, the strong taste still longing on his tongue, as he curls towards Matt's hand, now cupping his cheek.  
"Well-"  
"What did I say?"  
"Shut up, i don't take orders from you"  
"You do, when you're desperate for a blow-job"  
"I was not desperate!"  
"Uh-huh, sure"  
"Hey-"  
"You were looking at your dick so, so sadly, Mattie"  
He smirks, getting up and sitting in Matt's lap, feeling his knees pretty sore.  
Matt immediately locks his hands on his sides, like they belong there (and yeah, they do).  
"I wasn't looking at it sadly"  
"Sure, sure, don't pout now"  
"You're terrible"  
"You don't mind as long as i suck your dick"  
"Oh shut up-"  
They end up bickering until it's dinner time, smirks adorning both their faces, and looking softly at each other. Like they could do it for a long time.


End file.
